Nuroka
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death=2505/'06, Slayn |race=Protoss |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Red |faction= Tal'darim |job=First Ascendant |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Nuroka was the First Tal'darim Ascendant. Biography Nuroka was born on a warm, humid world. When he was young and lowly ranked, he carved the words of Amon into his body to show his devotion to his cause: "Serve me and rule. On the Day of Ascension, the corrupted cycle will end. On the Day of Ascension, you will rise beyond any master." He had a keen tactical mind, demolishing a Terran Dominion outpost by exploiting a hole in its defenses, slaying them so quickly not a single distress message could be sent. Sometime after the resurrection of Amon, Nuroka spoke to Highlord Ma'lash, who admitted he did not know the full extent of Amon's plans or desires. Wishing to receive a glimpse of the glory awaiting the Tal'darim, Nuroka stepped into a terrazine fog on Slayn to peer into the Void. So close to his victory, Amon had let his guard down, and Nuroka perceived his thoughts. He saw that Amon had no intention to make the Tal'darim into hybrid, but intended to kill them all once they had served their purpose to him. Nuroka also saw that Ma'lash knew this, but did not reveal it to the rest of the Tal'darim. The furious Nuroka cut the words of Amon from his body, and issued a challenge of Rak'Shir against Ma'lash. Nuroka spoke to Fourth Ascendant Alarak about what he had learned about Amon, and that he intended to overthrow Ma'lash to take control of the Tal'darim and turn them against Amon. Knowing Alarak's ambitious cunning, Nuroka confided that if Alarak aided him in overthrowing Ma'lash in Rak'Shir, he would make Alarak First Ascendant, to aid him in killing Amon for his betrayal. The next day when Rak'Shir began, Alarak did not step forth to support Nuroka. The Third Ascendant, Zenish, stepped up to do so instead, seeing more to gain in siding with Nuroka than against him. The Second Ascendant, Guraj, supported Ma'lash. As the duel began, Zenish's superior power allowed Nuroka to gain an advantage on Ma'lash, until Guraj killed him and Ma'lash seized the upper hand. At this time, Alarak stood and rushed onto the field, killing Guraj and lending his power to Nuroka. Nuroka quickly pushed Ma'lash back again, to the edge of the pit. Nuroka raged at Ma'lash for his knowledge of Amon's betrayal as he gathered his power for the final blow. Suddenly, Alarak declared for Ma'lash and withdrew his power from Nuroka. Re-empowered, Ma'lash blasted Nuroka back and forced him to his pit. Nuroka implored Alarak to realize the truth of his words, but Alarak's faith in Amon did not waver. Ma'lash effortlessly defeated Nuroka, drawing their duel out the entire day to prolong his suffering and break Nuroka's mind. Finally, at sunset, Ma'lash hurled Nuroka into his pit to win Rak'Shir. With the deaths of the other Ascendants, Alarak rose to take Nuroka's place as First Ascendant. Though Nuroka was dead, a seed of doubt was planted in Alarak's mind concerning Amon, which would grow over time.Brooks, Robert. "Ascension." (Oct. 01, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Ascension Accessed 2015-10-01. References Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Tal'darim characters